


Bittersweet Buttercream

by chiptunegalaxy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiptunegalaxy/pseuds/chiptunegalaxy
Summary: On the day before an important event, an akuma attack throws off every single plan Marinette made. And to make matters worse, she caught a cold! But a little bit of sickness can't keep a certain kitty cat away from trying to make it better.





	Bittersweet Buttercream

Of all days for an akuma attack to happen, it had to be on a sunny summer Saturday. Of all the akuma, it had to be someone that hated sunshine. So instead of everyone getting to enjoy a day of sun and fun, of ice cream and picnics in the park, the day suddenly became a raging torrent of wind and rain.

Marinette didn't have time to even finish picking her outfit for the day before a window was blown open by the sudden forceful winds. The skirt ripped from her hands and slammed into the wall, screams echoing from outside. She paused, a look of utter frustration and anger crossing her face.

She knew it was selfish to be angry. Incredibly so. Her perfectly content and happy mood had been instantly snatched away, leaving only a petty bitterness behind.

"Tikki, why today?" Marinette groaned, dragged her hands down her face, and resigned herself. She had a responsibility, she knew that. But of all days? Hawkmoth couldn't stop himself from being a dick for one lovely summer afternoon? She frowned.

"Marinette, you know it's your responsibility." The kwami flew up and snuggled against her chosen's cheek in a sow of encouragement. "Just think how happy everyone will be once you take care of things."

"I know. It's just not fair. This isn't how I wanted today to go, ugh! Tikki, spots on!" A flash of pink light enveloped her body, the red and black spotted suit replacing her casual clothes and loose hair pulling back into twin tails. All she had to do was find the akumatized person, transform them to normal, and get back to her day! Totally easy.

 

* * *

 

More like total chaos.

The akuma called themself 'Tidal Wave’, and it seemed like they had sucked up all the seine water to form a massive water-jelly style casing around themselves in the shape of a blob monster with arms. With each movement, the clear jelly jiggled and sent waves of water crashing across the ground - washing away bikes and shoving cars further away. Mist fell off the clear body, swirling up into the sky to make clouds and block out the sun.

The beautiful sunny day had turned cold, dark, and wet.

Ladybug threw her yoyo to wrap around the water monster, only to have it pass right through and slow down in the gelatinous form. A few tugs were enough to pull it free, but she hadn’t gotten close enough to the person inside to steal the purple-black bracelet that held their powers. The weapon clattered next to the seine, skidding across the sidewalk as she pulled it back.

A few feet away, Chat tumbled to the ground, knocked aside like nothing after trying to dive into the jelly. He groan and stood up, hand rubbing at the sore spot he had fallen on.

“You’ve got to be kitten me.” He grit his teeth and stood up, clearly favoring one leg from the impact. Fighting for over two hours didn’t do much to help the fatigue. “My Lady, any ideas?”

Her eyes darted around, trying to find something - anything - that could help them out. Slowly, an idea began to form as she watched the waves of water cascade back into the seine, only to be sucked back into the jelly. Her eyes went wide, grin growing when it finally hit her.

“Chat, I know what to— Oof!” Chat collided into her side and knocked the breath out of her lungs, the both of them going tumbling down onto the ground. A large clear jelly appendage slammed where she had been standing, rock crumbling as it jiggled and pulled back into the main body.

He hovered over her in a protective stance, his hands on either side of her waist and looking back towards the akuma in case they needed to move.

“Not like you to zone out, Bugaboo. Feeling alright?” He turned back towards her and raised a brow, only to have a hand solidly shoving him off until they were separated. He gave a small whine of disappointment but didn’t fight it as he stood up and offered Ladybug a hand to pull her up.

“Thanks, Chaton. I owe you one. And I’ve got an idea.” She ignored the question, instead pointing at a large stone pillar from the nearby bridge. The akuma continues to spew water, the clouds growing thicker with each passing moment they took to talk. “I need you to cataclysm the bottom from the other side.”

Chat didn’t miss the fact Ladybug ignored his question, but it wasn’t the time to press for information. She had been reckless the whole fight, not thinking clearly, and it showed the longer the battle raged on. But he just nodded, a look of understanding coming over his expression when he put the pieces together. His feet snapped together, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Understood, My Lady.” He said with a two finger salute before dashing off.

The akuma turned towards him, ready to swing — only to have a yoyo string cut off the appendage. It lost form and turned into basic water, splashing down and covering Chat as he continued to scramble to his position. If Ladybug didn't know better, she might have thought he let out a yowl at suddenly being soaked. He _was_ a cat, after all.

“Hey! I don’t really appreciate you ruining such a lovely day. What did it do to you?” Ladybug yelled when she saw the black blur get into position. She twirled her yoyo, a frown on her face as the jelly turned towards her. “Lucky charm!”

Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air, light enveloping the weapon and transforming it into something entirely different. It fell into her hands heavily A giant sewing needle rested in her hands, and she took told of the eye as if it were a sword, jumping when the akuma swung towards her. The makeshift 'blade' cut through the appendage and caused another flood of water to spill over the sidewalk.

"Chat Noir, now!" She cried out, parrying blows and twisting to dodge incoming damage. A deep rumble of destruction echoed to match thunder rolling in, the sky flashing bright white while a massive bridge support pillar went toppling down. It slammed into the ground, slipping slightly into the bank of the seine - but it had done exactly what Ladybug wanted. The water couldn't be sucked back up into the jelly beast if it wasn't connected to the river!

A gurgled roar came from the jelly, the person inside wiggling their arms in frustration. They reached up and slammed a jelly arm into the ground, water spilling off from the impact breaking the jello-like seal that kept everything intact.

Her feet shuffled before she launched herself into the air with a smooth backflip. With a perfect landing on the arm she started to run, moving with superhuman speed up the arm until she reached the main blobby body. Her eyes darted over to where chat had started to whack the beast with his staff, doing a good job of being a distraction by allowing himself to be smacked around. It didn't take long to reach the largest part, and Ladybug spun her red and black spotted needle to hold with both hands over her head.

"It’s time for your bubble to pop!" She said with a cheeky grin as she jumped and slamming the needle into the massive gelatinous akuma. The needle ripped through the membrane with ease, and she went down towards the ground - tearing it open all the way. Water flooded out, now freed from its prison, and began to rush through the streets to wash away cars.

Ladybug herself found it hard to keep footing as the rush of water threatened to sweep her away. The needle had driven itself into the ground and it took everything she had to even hang on.

"Chat, the bracelet!" She yelled over the water, only to start coughing from being choked from the rushing waves.

"On it, My Lady!" He shouted back, using his pole to launch out of the water and propelled towards the akuma victim. He reached out while rocketing past and ripped the bracelet off their arm. The akumatized person let out a scream in protest as he continued to soar, his other hand reaching out to grab Ladybug and save her from the water. The two of them flipped onto a lamp post and broke the bracelet, quickly retrieving the butterfly as it fluttered off to return everything to normal.

"Well that wasn't the most com-fur-table situation. I still feel pawsitively soaked." Chat grinned while he and Ladybug settled down on the ground. A groan sounded at the puns and she facepalmed, but beneath was a grin she had been trying to hide. Just as she went to reply, she noticed the loud sound of her earrings beeping.

"Well this was fun, Chat. But I've got to jet. Be good, kitty cat." She winked and gave a two finger salute before dashing off to hide and let her transformation release.

A gasp left her as the pink light flashed and Tikki flew out, obviously exhausted.

"See, Marinette… Helping wasn't too awful. And now we're in town so you can get the outfit you wanted."

"It is always fun to fight the akuma, you're right." A sigh left the dark haired girl, but it quickly turned into a smile as she kissed her kawami's forehead and tucked her away in the bag at her side.

Marinette poked her head out of the alleyway and glanced side to side to see if anyone was coming. Once she accepted the coast was clear, she strode out into the open to once again enjoy the summer sun.

The first drop of rain hit her nose, thunder rumbling loudly over the skyline as dark cloud cover seemed to swirl into place where the akuma had once been. She stopped and looked up, at a loss. There was no way. After all of that, no way…

Rain poured down as if the clouds burst, instantly soaking Marinette to the bone. Sounds muffled from the sheer volume of rain while she stood there with nothing but her usual clothes on her back. She started the slow trek back to her home, head hanging low in defeat as the chill set it.

 

* * *

 

A sneeze loud enough to rival the thunder outside echoed through Marinette's bedroom, chills running through her body as she pulled the blankets closer. It had taken nearly an hour to walk home, and by the time she actually made it home, she could feel the sickness starting to build. Her maman worked hard to warm her up - getting her soup and tea, lots of blankets too. But it could only do so much. Sleeping for the night only made things worse it seemed, and she had to accept the inevitable.

Her Sunday was ruined. She had to postpone her birthday party.

A whine erupted from her as she rolled on the covers of her bed, frustrated with Hawkmoth, with herself, with gross germs that ruined her 16th birthday party she had been planning for weeks. She whined over the fact her body ached and how she couldn't stop sneezing. How all of her friends texted her in hopes she would get better, but she had been nice and said they didn't need to come visit even though she felt lonely.

Alone on her sixteenth birthday with a cold. What an awful day.

Just as she settled down to accept it as the worst birthday ever, she heard a tap at the window over the pitter patter of rain against the glass. Marinette shot up and nearly fell off her bed when she saw glowing green eyes and a certain cat scratching to be let in. She coughed while getting up and opening the window, watching cautiously as he slipped into her bedroom and shook the water out of his hair.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Her voice broke from lack of use, making her turn away and cough again. A look of concern came over the hero while he dripped on her rug, unsure what to really say.

"Wait, you're soaked. Hang on. Don't move." She shuffled and moved the blanket wrapped around her shoulders  to the bed before going to grab a soft pink towel for Chat. Moving down the trapdoor into the kitchen as well proved a bit difficult, but she was able to grab two mugs with camomile tea bags, and filled them both with hot water before going back into her room - parents none the wiser.

The mugs settled nicely onto her desk as she unwrapped the towel from around her shoulders and held it out before going to sit in her chair with one cup of tea, legs pulled up to her chest. It wasn't that she didn't trust Chat, and they had met a few times when she was Marinette - it was just strange for him to come over of all times.

He took the towel with a soft 'thank you' before ruffling his wet hair and soaking all the water up. He tried to dry the suit as well, but that proved a bit more difficult. A small laugh left Mari when he went back to ruffling his hair, bits of blonde sticking every which way before he smoothed it out with his hands. He hadn't said anything since arriving, and yet she let him in without a second thought.

"So asking again. What are you doing here, Chat?" Her voice was quiet this time, the soothing warmth of honey camomile tea helping the burn of her throat considerably. She looked over the hero, watching as he stared at the tea she had gotten for him. A nod was all he needed to confirm it was meant for him, and he took it without protest before setting down cross-legged on the rug.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood." He started, ears flattening at the blank stare Mari gave him before she looked at the rain hitting the window. "Alright, I remembered what today was and wanted to come see you." Really, he had just been worried for her canceling the party. But Marinette didn't know he heard it directly from her.

"Wait… How do you know what today is?"

Oh. Right.

"You told me a while ago." Chat slipped the lie out without a second thought, although it _was technically true_. She had told Adrien her birthday their first year of being friends. A summer birthday in the late days of July. A leo. He couldn't forget once she told him.

"Did I really?" Mari wrinkled her nose and tried to remember, the cup of tea going to her lips as she went over all her meetings with Chat over the years.

Before she could think too deeply, Chat set his mug down and began to wiggle in place, only to produce a small box wrapped in pale pink paper and topped with a white bow. He held it out in offering, a sheepish grin crossing his face as she took it and looked over the paper - clearly surprised.

"Happy birthday, princess. It's not much, but I wanted you to have something nice today."

"Chat, you didn't have to. I don't even know when your birthday is."

"Maybe I'll tell you on day." He smirked, green eyes almost sparkling with a mischievous light.

"If you do, I could get you a nice catnip toy or something." Mari laughed as she pulled the paper off, examining the white box underneath. Emblazoned on the lip in golden script was the name of Gabriel Agreste, and Mari had to gape for a moment. "Kitty cat, what did you do? This is expensive."

"Just open it, princess. You'll like it, I'm sure."

She removed the lid and found sitting on a delicate bed of white velvet was a simple pink leather and gold bracelet, long enough to be wrapped around the wrist at least three times. On the top it had a shaped bow, edged in white. Mari gaped at the gift, her hands carefully taking it out of the box.

"Chat, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say other than thank you so much. It's amazing."

"Let me put it on." He grinned and moved to his knees, hands out to take hold of the bracelet. Mari complied and watched as he wrapped it around her wrist, surprised how gentle he could be when he wanted. Just yesterday he had been wailing away on a jelly monster, and now he was putting a bracelet on a sick girl's wrist as if she were the most delicate thing to be treasured.

"And there we go. Purrfect." He dragged the words out, letting his hand linger on her skin before pulling back and grinning. The smirk had fallen towards something softer while Mari held her hand up to observer the unexpected gift.

"It's beautiful Chat. Thank you." She smiled softly - only to have her face suddenly scrunch up. She turned away, a massive sneeze echoing in her room and making her jump. Silence fell between them before she broke into a fit of laughter, the sound weak.

"I had to cancel my birthday party today, so this really did make it so much better. I told everyone I was okay being alone, but truth be told… It felt pretty lonely. So the hero saved someone again today." She grinned, and Chat felt himself suddenly grow embarrassed and his heart speed up.

"No one wants to be alone on their birthday." His voice was soft, blonde hair brushing his eyes to hide the suddenly embarrassed expression.

"You're right. Thank you. For the gift, and the visit. It means a lot." Marinette paused. "Do you like cupcakes?"

Chat perked up, ears moving to attention as he snapped out of whatever had come over him. Food got his attention quickly, especially if it was a potential promise of sweets.

"Love them."

"Good, because I'm recruiting you to have a makeshift party for my birthday. Just the two of us." She grinned and got up, wobbling slightly from the sudden movement. Chat snapped up and caught her shoulders, making sure she didn't fall, and then his hands were off her almost as quickly as they had moved before.

Mari laughed and ruffled his hair, giving him a thanks before she ran off to grab them both a cupcake her parents had made earlier in the day. Nothing special - normal chocolate cake with dark chocolate buttercream. A bittersweet icing that really helped balance everything.

She brought them back and offered one to Chat, who graciously took the treat.

For hours, they simply sat there talking, laughing, sharing stories.

It was the first time they had really spent so much time together, especially outside of her mask. But there was something so endearing about Chat Noir when he wasn't in show-off mode. He felt natural, unguarded. Mari had to admit, their conversation flowed with little to no effort.

It was the first night they spent talking until near dawn, but it certainly wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Small oneshot to compliment my longfic 'La Douleur Exquise'!  
> Nothing special, just wanted to work on a bit of background for the bigger fic. Please excuse typos and such.  
> Hope you like it \o/


End file.
